The transmission and distribution of content over networks has evolved over the years. Users expect a service provider to be able to deliver content in various formats and at various times. No longer are users restricted to a passive viewing experience, as users want control over content.
Given a particular system configuration and associated bandwidth, dedicating resources to particular users may be expensive and burdensome. For example, establishing a unicast session with a user equipment device (UED) consumes bandwidth that might otherwise be available for alternate uses.